Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~
Background The story is very shoujo inspired, and centers around the love lives of a group of friends in high school and how they handle their growing feelings as time passes. However, the main focus of the story is on the six person group of Yuu, Natsuki, Haruki, Miou, Souta, and Akari. Yuu and Natsuki get together first and remain so for the rest of the series, Souta and Akari can't on the boundary that Akari isn't quite sure what love exactly is, and Haruki and Miou are both in love with each other, but cannot and do not admit it to each other for their entire high school career. Later songs give proper introductions to other potential couples and their relationship woes-- Koyuki, a friend of Souta's who changes his appearance in the hopes of winning over Natsuki; Yuu and Natsuki's siblings Hina and Koutarou, who are in a one-sided love triangle because of Hina's affection for Koyuki and Koutarou's crush on Hina; Sena and Midori, a teen model and another student who want to get together but can't approach each other the way they want to; and Ken and Arisa, a playboy and friend of Koutarou and the outspoken girl who didn't fall for his charms. Most songs in the series are sung by GUMI and so far, all of them have entered the Hall of Fame, with most of them having reached over a million views in their YouTube uploads. There are, however, a number of extra songs in the series that are sung by various groups and the cast's voice actors that are available on the CD sets. Aside from the songs, the ~'Love Series~' has six novels released so far that expand on the cast's interactions throughout the songs: "Confession Rehearsal", "A Solution for Jealousy", "First Love Picture Book", "Falling in Love Now.", "Blooming into the Color of Love", and "Friday's Good Morning." A dubbing planning and a digest video have been uploaded for "Confession Rehearsal", dubbing planning has also been uploaded for "A Solution for Jealousy", and a dubbing planning has been uploaded for "Romeo". Four albums with the main focus being these series have been released: Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita., with a special edition that included the vomic for "Confession Rehearsal"; Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?, with a special edition that included the vomic for "A Solution for Jealousy"; Suki ni Naru sono Shunkan wo., with a special edition that includes the vomic for "Falling in Love Now."; and Nandodatte, Suki., which includes a vomic for "Romeo". Each of the albums comes with a "Prologue" comic as well. A single has also been produced for the series: [[Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi/Watashi ga Koi wo Wakaru Hi (僕が名前を呼ぶ日 / 私が恋を知る日)|''Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi/Watashi ga Koi wo Wakaru Hi (僕が名前を呼ぶ日 / 私が恋を知る日)]], which acts as a sequel to ''A Solution for Jealousy. The song Inokori Sensei is especially notable for being used as the debut demo for the Vocaloid flower. Songs }} Additional information Character profiles Official profiles for some of the characters can be found on HoneyWorks' website. More info on the characters to be added soon. in the vomic. Ayase Koyuki Confession ayase koyuki.png|Ayase Koyuki 31b4004f065a83491b2c6473936b0f0b.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence (indirectly), Confession Rival Declaration, Falling in Love Now. ''(indirectly). ''Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-''(indirectly), ''Triangle Jealousy (indirectly). Birthday: August 28th (Virgo) / Blood type: A / Height: 163 cm / Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga in the vomic. Akechi Saku Confession akechi saku.png|Akechi Saku * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: A Teacher, Detained. Birthday: May 29th (Gemini) / Blood type: O / Height: 183 cm / Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa in the vomic. Enomoto Koutarou Confession enomoto koutarou.png|Enomoto Koutarou Kotaro High School.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: Older sister in second year of highschool. * Song focus: Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Sankaku Jealousy, Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-, ''It Was Supposed to be Hate. Birthday: November 29th (Sagittarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae in the vomic. Narumi Sena Confession narumi sena.png|Sena * Profile: TBD * Siblings: A younger sibling. * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings (indirectly), Friday's Good Mornings -another story-''. '''Birthday:' October 16th (Libra) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Sora Amamiya in the vomic. Hamanaka Midori Confession hamanaka midori.png|Hamanaka Midori * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings, Friday's Good Mornings -another story- ''(indirectly). Birthday: January 23rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: A / Height: 169cm / Voiced by: Gero in the vomic. Takamizawa Arisa Takamizawa Arisa.png|Takamizawa Arisa * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter (indirectly), Assertion of the Heart Birthday: February 3rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 150cm / Voiced by: Nao Toyama in the vomic. Shibasaki Ken Confession Shibaken.png|Shibasaki Ken * Profile: Koutarou's flirtatious friend, and a known playboy among the school. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter. Birthday: April 1st (Aries) / Blood type: O / Height: 167cm / Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya in the vomic. Yamamoto Koudai * Profile: A studious boy with glasses, part of the "Idiot Trio" formed by himself, Shibasaki, and Koutarou. Often makes observations about the situations at hand. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: N/A Birthday: November 7th (Scorpio) / Blood type: A / Height: 172cm / Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka in the vomic. Susumi Hiyori * Profile: A young girl in her first year of high school, having just moved to Tokyo from the countryside. She first appears in Blooming into the Color of Love at the very end as a preview for her own arc. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: N/A Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Inori Minase in the vomic. Isamu Jirou * Profile: A Teen idol in a unit with Aizou. Appears alongside Hiyori in Blooming Into the Color of Love. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Romeo. Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Kouki Uchiyama in the vomic. Aizou * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Romeo. Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki in the vomic. }} Other media appearances Publications Eight novels have been released so far, with the draft ideas being by HoneyWorks and the writing by Fujitani Touko, while the illustrations were provided by Yamako. Anime Starting in Spring 2016, the series also had its share of full fledged animated adaptations after getting animated snippets in the vomics. The first of them was "I've Always Liked You" (Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita), adapting Natsuki and Yuu's storyline and "A Solution for Jealousy". The second, "I'll Wait for the Moment You Love Me" (Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo) , came out in December 2016 and adapts Hina's series of songs. Gallery Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu novel.png|The cover of the first novel "Confession Rehearsal" Yakimochi no Kotae novel.png|The cover of the second novel "A Solution for Jealousy" Hatsukoi no Ehon novel.png|The cover of the third novel "First Love Picture Book" Love Triangle.jpg|The cover of the fourth novel "Falling in love Right Now." Color of Love.jpg|The cover of the fifth novel "Blooming into the Color of Love" Friday and Sunday.jpg|The cover of the sixth novel "Friday's Good Morning" 81TbQojog4L.jpg|The cover of the "I've Always Liked You" novelization External links *website - information on the official HoneyWorks website (Japanese) *Translation of the profiles and additional information Category:Song series Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series